creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Metal Bands.
Today we will be taking a look at one of the most misunderstood genres of music that the whole wide world has to offer. Metal. Metal music has a less than perfect reputation. These days’ people see metal heads like me and they immediately think things like Criminal, Menace, Slime of the Earth, and other untrue things about my nature. A study conducted on music once concurred that the metal head stereotype is largely untrue, and people who listen to metal are generally very gentle. In addition to this, it turns out that people who listen to metal actually have the most in common with those who listen to classical music. With this is mind, I have created a list of what I believe to be the best metal bands. If you haven’t listened to metal, than check some of these out. They’re pretty good. If you have… than rock on, fellow metal head. Anyway, onto the list itself… 10) Anthrax ' Anthrax is considered to be one of the big four of thrash metal, meaning the ones that have pioneered the genre and heavily influenced many other bands (The other members of the big four are Metallica, Megadeth, and Slayer, whom you will be reading about later if you haven’t already clicked off to go to go do something productive), and with songs like “Madhouse” it is not hard to see why. Anthrax is also famous for doing a cameo on a little TV show that you all know as “Beavis and Butthead,” which is often considered to be one of the best adult cartoons in television. Best Songs- Madhouse, A.I.R., Indians '''9) Iron Maiden ' There are a few people right now who are probably shaking their heads in disgust. Not because I featured this particular band on my list, but because it is so low in the countdown. Iron Maiden, to put it lightly, is one of the most successful bands (Notice I said “bands” instead of “metal bands”) that is still active today. With an eye popping amount of albums sold, this is definitely one that you should look into. Best Songs- Run to the Hills, The Number of the Beast, Be Quick or be dead '8) Disturbed ' Originally called “Brawl” and sporting the all too famous icon of “The Guy”, Disturbed is a good example of a modern metal band that you should check out. While it isn’t the absolute best of today’s metal (Keep reading until you get to the number two spot for that particular band), it’s still a very good artist that has released many quality songs that are loved by people everywhere. Have a disturbed rest of the summer everyone, and keep in mind... the guy might be watching you sleep. Best songs- Down with the Sickness, Inside the Fire, Indestructible '7) Black Sabbath/Ozzy Osbourne ' I couldn’t decide which one was better, Black Sabbath as a band or Ozzy as an original artist, so screw it, I’m putting both of them on here. Black Sabbath is often considered to be the best metal band of all time, and while I certainly don’t agree with this, they are certainly an excellent group. Ozzy Osbourne, the lead singer of Black Sabbath, became a star of his own later on, and made some very good hits. “Crazy Train” has to be one of my all time favorite songs hands down. Best songs- Iron Man, Paranoid, War Pigs/Crazy Train, Road to Nowhere, Mr. Crowley. '6) Judas Priest ' Go on YouTube. Right now, seriously, do it. Are you there? Do you see the cursor blinking on the search bar? Good. Now type in the phrase “Judas Priest Painkiller” and click on the official music video. The drum solo at the beginning alone is beyond amazing, and it has, not one, not two, but three examples of awesome stand alone guitar moments. This is just a small example of one of the many great songs that Judas Priest has hammered out. Best songs- Painkiller, Electric Eye, The Sentinel. '''5) Megadeth We find ourselves once again discussing the big four, but this time much higher up on the list. With many very good and creative music videos, such as the video for “Sweating Bullets”, and a good lineup of superior songs, Megadeth has solidified themselves in rock and roll history. To this day, they are still producing music that is true to what they did in the 1980’s (well, except for a little album called ‘Risk’), which is pretty rare with older bands today. Best songs- Symphony of Destruction, Sweating Bullets, Peace Sells. '4) Slayer ' Slayer is one of the darker bands on this list, which may be somewhat of an accomplishment, considering what we have covered so far. Dealing with themes of murder, betrayal, heartbreak, and just general unpleasantness is something that this band does very well, even if the feedback for it is sometimes mixed. Sometimes they are even notorious with their more opinionated songs, especially “Disciple” (which I personally loved), that lashed out against the Christian religion. Proceed with caution… side effects of listening to Slayer include broken eardrums, repeated heart attacks, and even early death if you happen to be a senior citizen. Best songs- Raining Blood, Disciple, Seasons in the Abyss '3. Avenged Sevenfold ' First of all… Rest in peace Rev, you are sorely missed. Second of all, look into this band right now if you have not already. With thought provoking lyrics and fantastic vocals from M. Shadows, this is not something you want to miss. The entire album “Nightmare” is one of my favorites of all time, with plenty of unforgettable metal anthems (Fight! Not to fail! Not to fall!). Best songs- Nightmare, Scream, God Hates Us '2. Slipknot ' This is, to me, the best modern heavy metal band of all time. And are they ever heavy; infamous would probably be a better word for it. There are parents everywhere think that Slipknot is the vilest thing to ever come in contact with our planet earth, and to them, I can only shake my head in shame. So what if they wear “Scary” masks? Who cares if their music videos are often controversial and even incredibly violent? They make quality head banging masterpieces to which metal heads across the world can recite the lyrics to. Best songs- People Equal Shit, The Devil In I, Eyeless And the number one spot is…. 'Metallica ' Was there even a little bit of doubt that this was the band that would slash through the boundaries and make the top spot on this list? I don’t think there ever was. Metallica has got to be number one. Just take a look at their album “Master of Puppets” which has sold millions of copies on its own, incredible, isn’t it? Over all the years, Metallica has actually sold over eighty million albums, a jaw dropping number, to say the least, and this makes them one of the most successful and popular bands ever. They have consistently nailed masterpiece after masterpiece, and in the end, it would be blasphemy to put anything else at the top. Best songs- Master of Puppets, One, Ride the Lightning What are your favorite metal bands? Let me know in the comments! Category:Blog posts